


'So it's true, when all is said and done, grief is the price we pay for love.'

by ks_darkstorm



Series: 'Looking' Patrick/Richie [1]
Category: Looking (TV)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Richie's in pain, Want, im just trying this out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ks_darkstorm/pseuds/ks_darkstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie doesn't beg, not for anything or for anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'So it's true, when all is said and done, grief is the price we pay for love.'

**Author's Note:**

> Well I've decided I am going to give Patrick/Ritchie a go! I have only ever written Kevin/Patrick before but I wanted to play around with Richie haha, sorry it's so short I just wanted to get a feel of writing him. 
> 
> Title - “So it’s true, when all is said and done, grief is the price we pay for love.”  
> ― E.A. Bucchianeri, Brushstrokes of a Gadfly

Richie doesn't beg, not for anything or for anyone. Everything he has in life can be a testament of his own hard work and his own personal drive to be better. He has never allowed himself to want for more than he can have. Maybe it's as a result of his childhood, or maybe it's just him, but he is happy. 

At least, he thought he was.

When Patrick Murray had come into his life, all bright smiles and quirky attitude, it was as if his eye's had opened for the first time in his life. He had fallen hard, so hard and so completely and it had been good. At least for the most part.

Richie had allowed himself to lower his guard, had opened up his heart and created a small space in it that was just for Patrick and Patrick alone. 

And then it all just went to shit, and kept on going to shit. 

The worst part of it was when Patrick had told him where he had been before their final break up talk, when they where driving around in that stupid ice cream truck, the noise of the busted speaker belting out that god awful tune over and over, he had forgotten, if only for a few minutes. 

Maybe they could be friends, maybe if things kept going okay between them, maybe they could try again?

But no, when Patrick told him what he had done with Kevin that night, the thought of Kevin taking a bit of Patrick away from him, the way that Patrick didn't even seem to care all that much that night, well that fucken hurt.

So here they where, friends for all intense purpose of the word. They both had other partners, both acted normal with each other, if a little awkward at times. 

They where happy. 

Yeah, right. Richie wasn't happy, not one bit and it was slowly driving him mad.

He had thought they could be friends, had wanted to try so hard to keep Patrick close to him even if it meant not being able to have him completely, but he was starting to realise that maybe that couldn't happen after all. 

Being so close to him, but never being close enough? Maybe that was the real issue.

It's hard to turn off feelings, everyone can testify to that, but trying to close your heart to someone like Patrick was like trying to stop the sun from shining. It was an impossible task for anyone, shit, Kevin had left his partner for Patrick and if that didn't tell you something then you where a fucken idiot.

He wasn't perfect, not in any sence of the word, but there was just something about him that was beautiful, not even just his looks, but the way his smile would instantly cheer you up, that sweet sort of innocence about him, it was breathtaking at times.

Richie doesn't beg, but for the frist time in his adult life, he want's to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
